


Logan, no.

by Rigels_Nigels



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I watched like at least 15 different people do this so like, but they're pretty short, logan tries things out, tw gore, virgil's thoughts go a bit wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigels_Nigels/pseuds/Rigels_Nigels
Summary: A friend was like, what if Logan tried out that whole, fitting a lightbulb inside your mouth but being unable to take it out thing, and this was born





	Logan, no.

“Logan, stop.”

“No, I need to know.”

“Logan!” Virgil was just about ready to tear his hair out, where were the others?! “It’s gonna get stuck! And, And-nd then, then it’s gonna break and,”

“Even if it did break -and who’s to say it will, it might not- the damage I would suffer is merely temporary, and contains no ability to actually, or truly, incapacitate me in any way. I will be fine.”

“There’s no way to tell, no one’s ever done this before! Ugh! Roman, Patton!”  
Roman rose up with his customary twirl and princely grin. “You called?”

Patton on the other hand rose up in a far more casual if still energetic way. “What’s up kiddos?”

“Logan is,, doing something!”

Roman dramatically rolled his eyes, which is probably the only way he knows how. “Uh, _ duh _ , Rubik's Boob here is _ always _ doing something.” 

“No something- something _ dangerous _. He’s gonna stick a fricken lightbulb in his mouth!”

“Oh?” Virgil was already regretting this. “That does seem dangerous… but also kinda cool so…” Roman made a weighing gesture with his hands.

“Logan, maybe you shouldn’t. Virgil’s right, it isn’t exactly safe.”

“Thank you Roman, for being on my side, and to you Patton, I will repeat what I’ve told virgil. The damage I might suffer is merely temporary, and contains no ability to actually, or truly, incapacitate me in any way. I will be fine.”

“But, still… I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“That is a sacrifice I am willing to make in the name of science.”

“What science?!” Virgil asked, practically yelling.

“Um, science. My science. Physics really, and I guess biology too. Does it matter?” His words became clipped with the last sentence and he snapped out, “Look, I’m doing it, and you can’t stop me.” And without another word he opened his mouth as much as he could (which technically wasn’t as much as he could have, considering this is the imagination and through that anything is possi-), and pushed the bulb in.

Silence reigned for a moment, then two, then,

“Logan you _ idiot _!” Virgil screamed out, pulling on his hair. What if it breaks when he tries to take it out and it cuts his mouth apart and he swallows some and gets internal bleeding and-

“Ohohoho! You did it! You absolute madman!” Roman rushes to the other, his look both curious and intense. “So, can you take it out?”

“Oh ouhr I anh. Uiy at eaht.”

Roman clapped his hands together and stepped back. “Cool, I have no idea what you just said.”

Logan rolled his eyes, opened his mouth fully, and took it right out like it was nothing. “There. I am completely unharmed, and the bulb remains unbroken with no additional effort on my part.”

“Oh wow that’s a lot less um, exciting, than I thought it would be.” Roman adjusted his sleeves. “Well, I must be off, glad I got to see… _ this _.” And with that, he sank out.

“Well, it’s good to know you’re safe kiddo, and that this isn’t as dangerous as we all thought. I would love to stay but, Thomas needs me right now. Seeya later.” And he too sank out, leaving a still distressed Virgil and unperturbed Logan alone. For a few seconds at least.

“Never do that again.” Virgil growled out before also sinking out, presumably to his room.

Logan shrugged, alone now, and brought out a pad of paper and a pen and began to write everything down. After all, ‘the only difference between screwing around and science is writing it down’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


End file.
